Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders)
|hobby = |goals = |family = '''New Earth' *Michael Saunders (father, deceased), *Trina Saunders (mother, deceased); *Cyril Saunders (grandfather); *Mia Saunders (daughter); *Sanders Hall (great-aunt); *Carter Hall (great-uncle) |friends = Hawkman Wonder Woman John Stewart Superman Batman The Flash Cyborg |enemies = |type of hero = }} Kendra Saunders or Hawkgirl is a superheroine in the DC Comics Universe History Kendra Munoz-Saunders is a treasure hunter by profession. Because of her reputation, she was hired by the World Army for a particular project which resulted in the permanent grafting of wings to her back. Some time later, she met with the Flash in Europe. She was guided by a certain Fate as to where she might find him. Together, they went to Washington, D.C. and fought Grundy, without much success. They were later joined by Green Lantern, and subsequently by the Atom. They were only able to defeat Grundy when Green Lantern carried Grundy out of the Earth's atmosphere, and stranded him on the moon. Despite his help against Grundy, the Atom, under orders from the World Army, tried to capture Hawkgirl, but she escaped with the help of the Flash. Green Lantern then returned to Earth after removing the danger of the nuclear missiles that the World Army launched under the advice of Terry Sloan. Unfortunately, he had run out of power, having been separated from the Earth for too long and exerting so much energy. He was saved by Hawkgirl, who caught him in mid-free fall. Hawkgirl then visited the penthouse apartment of Alan Scott who was still mourning over the death of his partner Sam. Hawkgirl's detective skills allowed her to discover that Alan and Green Lantern were one and the same. She tried to convince him to join she and the Flash to form a team against the coming danger DC Rebirth Hawkgirl is shown in the first decades of the 20th century, where she is an archaeologist alongside her husband, Hawkman, in St. Roch. It's revealed that Hawkgirl's first reincarnation was generations earlier than Ancient Egypt, she was present during the prehistory. Shiera acted as the leader of the Bird-Tribe, who fought against the darkness of the evil god Barbatos. As the egyptian princess, Chay-Ara, she discovered a falling Thanagarian spaceship filled with Nth Metal. The Nth Metal Chay-Ara discovered in the ship gave her, Khufu, and their mortal enemy Hath-Set eternal life, maintaning them into their eternal cycle of reincarnation. Thanks to this, Carter and Shiera decided to be heroes fighting together as Hawkman and Hawkgirl, with the powers that were granted to them thanks to the exposure of Nth Metal. Kendra Saunders made her DC Rebirth debut in Dark Nights: Metal #1, she is now the leader of the current Blackhawks, an anti apocalyptic team. Seeking to prevent the Dark Knights invasion on Earth, Hawkgirl warned the Justice League of the upcoming invasion of the Dark Multiverse and later worked with the League to help them defeat the Dark Knights. She teamed up with Wonder Woman and Doctor Fate and traveled with them to the Rock of Eternity searching for the Nth Metal - the only weapon capable of hurting Barbatos, an ancient villain from the Dark Multiverse. Hawkgirl is also a member of the Immortal Men, a group of the oldest beings of Earth. As such, she was entrusted by the Immortals with the mission of using the Anti-Monitor's astral brain in the Rock of Eternity to destroy the Dark Knights However, when she tried to do so, she was interrupted by Barbatos who transformed her into a dark-hawk version of herself called Lady Blackhawk. Hawkgirl regained control of her body after Wonder Woman used her Lasso of Truth on her, restoring Kendra's memories. After finding Hawkman's Nth Metal mace, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl traveled through a portal to Earth, where they ended up fighting various corrupted versions of the Justice League. During their battle, Hawkgirl encountered Hawkman possessed by the darkness of Barbatos. She was able to release him from the villain's command after encouraging Carter to remember all their past lives together. After assisting in the defeat of Barbatos and the Dark Knights, Hawkgirl is recruited to join the new Justice League. Gallery Images Kendra_Saunders_Prime_Earth_.jpg Justice_League_Vol_4_3_Textless_Variant.jpg Hawkgirl-09.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Justice League Members Category:Warriors Category:Justice Society Members Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Aliens Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Revived Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighter